1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single handle faucet and a connecting structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional single-handle lavatory faucet 2 (such as the 4″ centerset lavatory faucet) is fixed on a basin 1 with three holes 5 and includes two twisted inlet pipes 3 connected with a holder to feed cold water and hot water respectively and extending out of two of the three holes 5 located at two sides of the basin 1 individually with two screw rods 4, thereafter the two screw rods 4 are screwed with two nuts 6 respectively so that the faucet 2 is fixed on the basin 1. To prevent the nuts 6 from being stopped by the inlet pipes 3 proximate to the screw rods 4, the nuts 6 with smaller size have to be applied, and a bushing 7 and an elongated press plate 8 are fitted onto each screw rod 4, then the nuts 6 and the screw rods 4 are screwed together so that the bushing 7 and the press plate 8 engage with a bottom end of the basin 1 securely, thus connecting the faucet 2 with the basin 1.
However, the nuts 6 and the screw rods 4 are fixed below the basin 1 and are close to a wall, therefore an operating space is limited. Moreover, the screw rods 4 are close to the inlet pipes 3 to operate a tool within a limited space and are interfered by the inlet pipes 3, fixing the faucet 2 difficulty. Likewise, the size of the nuts 6 are limited without using a larger size of nuts, and a larger lever arm can not be provided, so a user can not operate the nut manually but has to use a rotating tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.